


Blame

by Kosmic_Kodi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Separated During the Fall, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Brother Feels, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Cat Cafés, Codependency, Crying, Demon/Human Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Established Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer is just sad boi and doesn’t wanna let mammon out of his sight again, Mammon Needs a Hug, Men Crying, Named Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), No beta we die like lilith, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Lucifer, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Presumed Dead, Protective Lucifer, Protective Siblings, Reunions, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Unhealthy Relationships, but it’s not healthy, it’s sweet, omfg please make that a tag, unhealthy codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosmic_Kodi/pseuds/Kosmic_Kodi
Summary: When falling from heaven after the celestial war, Mammon gets separated. While the others land in the devildom, he lands in the mortal realm.Though he still has a devil form and is more or less still the avatar of greed.Taking on a human child form, Mammon is forced into the foster care system, where he meets Carmen (MC).Meanwhile, overwhelmed with grief, rage and guilt over having lost TWO siblings, Lucifer isn’t having a good time. Levi, Asmo, Beel and Belphie aren’t having good times either... Satan is just vibin’~Years later, when Mammon and Carmen somehow manage to get picked for the RAD student exchange program it makes for an... awkward reunion.~(I’m bad at summaries-)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon & Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 105
Kudos: 207





	1. Separated

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen into this fandom and I can’t get up

Falling...

He was falling. 

Further and further away from the Celestial Realm. 

Closing his eyes, tears slid down his face. 

Mammon turned his head. 

His brothers were beside him, falling with him.

Lucifer’s expression was a mixture of emotions, mostly grief and anger. 

Leviathan seemed scared, sobbing as they fell. 

Asmodeus was quiet, but Mammon noticed the silent tears falling down his younger brother’s face, similar to his own. 

Beelzebub was covered in blood, crying as he held Belphegor tightly. 

Belphegor was wailing. Sobbing and wailing, crushed over the death of their sister. 

And Lilith...

Oh god, Lilith... 

Mammon screamed when his body collided with the ground.

He didn’t even bother trying to stand up, he just lolled his head to the side, searching for his brothers.

But they weren’t there.

None of them were there. 

He was alone...

Panic, grief, pain, regret, self-blame, anger, desperation... there were too many emotions swirling through his body. 

Mammon wasn’t sure when he started having a full-blown panic attack, but he hyperventilated and ended up passing out. 

~

Lucifer grunted, standing up as he brushed himself off. 

He pushed his anger aside momentarily, looking around to make sure the rest of his siblings were accounted for and alive. 

Levi was there. He seemed heartbroken but didn’t seem to be injured.

Beel and Belphie, both of them sobbing messes, but not any serious injuries from the looks of it.

Asmodeus was having a silent mental breakdown but otherwise appeared to be fine. 

Mammon was-

Mammon wasn’t there...

Mammon wasn’t there?!

“Mammon?!” Lucifer screamed, looking around the unfamiliar territory. 

“What?” Levi gasped. “Where is he!?”

“He’s not here!” Asmo whispered, pulling his own hair, more tears falling down his face. 

Belphie’s and Beel’s wails only grew louder in volume. 

“No! No, no, no!” Levi got up. “He has to be here. Lucifer, he’s here, right?! Right?! He can’t- he can’t- he can’t be gone! I can’t take this anymore!” Levi’s face melted into ugly tears. It didn’t take long for Asmo to start openly wailing as well. 

Lucifer crumbled to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chest as he stared at the ground. 

Mammon. 

His adorable, goofy, kind and loving baby brother. His first brother. His right-hand man. A pain in the ass at times but still undoubtedly loyal...

And he was gone. 

Dead.

Ripped away from him. 

Lilith too...

Lucifer couldn’t even think about Lilith. 

His brothers wails echoed in his ears, a reminder of his failure. 

Lucifer’s grief was pushed aside, his rage taking over again. 

There was a moment of darkness. 

When he woke up, a small child with fluffy blonde hair was standing in front of him.

“Lucifer...?” Leviathan walked over. “What just happened?”

Before Lucifer could answer, the kid started screeching. Screeching, growling and hissing.

He lunged at Leviathan. 

The geeky third born screeched as the rabid child bit his arm, hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. 

“Lucifer! Help!” Levi screamed, trying to shake the gremlin off. 

Lucifer charged forwards, grabbing the child and tugging him off of Levi, grunting as the kid scratched as his arms, trying to break free. 

“Jesus! Where did this kid come from?!” Levi whined, rubbing the place where the kid had bit him. 

“He came from Lucifer, I think...” Asmo sniffled, deciding to join the conversation.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer stiffened. 

“Well... I’m just saying, he wasn’t here then you made a face and he suddenly appeared. Coincidence?” Asmo explained. 

“Hey, Belphie, guess what?” Beel snickered, his voice croaky from crying. 

“Huh?” The youngest looked up at Beelzebub. 

“Lucifer just gave birth.” Beel giggled. 

Belphegor snorted. But then his face fell and he started crying again. Frowning, Beel went back to hugging his twin tightly. 

Lucifer sent a quick glare over to Beel and then sighed. 

“Come on, get up, clean yourselves off. Let’s go find out where we are.” 

“But Mammon, he could still be somewhere around here!” Levi whimpered. 

“We’ll look for him later.” Lucifer lied, knowing fully well that his brother was gone. He didn’t feel his aura at all, which only left one solution: Mammon was dead. 

Leviathan and Asmodeus walked over and stood by Lucifer’s side.

Asmo tried to coo at the blonde child and poke his squishy cheek, but the kid snapped and tried to bite off Asmodeus’ finger. 

Beelzebub got up. He tried to get Belphegor to stand up to, but the youngest shook his head and sobbed. Sniffling sadly, Beel scooped Belphie into his arms and went to join the others. 

“Time to go exploring.” Asmo forced a fake smile, pretending to sound excited. Though really he just sounded like he was dead inside. 

Sighing, Lucifer made his way towards the first thing he saw: a castle in the distance. 

~

When Mammon woke up, he was in... a hospital?

He was laying in a hospital bed, there were bandages covering his entire body. 

His head really hurt. And his leg did too. 

A nurse walked into the room. She spotted that he was awake and rushed back out the door. 

“Doctor! He’s awake!” She rushed down the hallway. 

Mammon blinked, realizing he was in the human realm. 

Getting up from the bed, Mammon busted through the window. 

He shifted into his demon form-

Wait... demon form?!

Mammon screeched and almost dropped to the ground, but he smacked himself and flapped his wings. 

Mammon flew for a little while before landing in a quiet forest. 

He landed by a stream and looked at his reflection in the water. 

He looked the same... almost... besides the demon wings and horns. 

Ah. 

Right.

And also... he had the body of a human preteen. How wonderful. 

~

A few millennials passed, Mammon wandering through the human world, still trapped in a kid’s body. 

Lucifer and the others healed a bit, though their grief and guilt never left them.

And now they had Satan, their new brother, who had chilled a bit since he first entered the world. Instead of growling, screaming and biting people he now holed himself up in the RAD’s library. 

Lucifer hid in his room most days, doing work. Other times he’d be drinking until he passed out, drowning his problems away in alcohol.

Leviathan mostly hid in his room too, replacing reality with video games and anime and all that stuff. 

Asmodeus turned to sex and partying. 

Beelzebub spent most of his time in the kitchen, eating. 

Belphegor slept almost all day every day. And when he was awake, he’d be attached to Beelzebub. 

Mammon had his troubles with the foster care system, though he always ran away and escaped. Humans were so stupid. 

And, well... that’s how the story starts.


	2. Foster Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon gets caught and put into foster care. He makes a friend. For a human they’re pretty good. He cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy two chapters in one day :D I’m happy that this is already getting positive feedback since I was really nervous to post this (pssst! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3)

Mammon didn’t really know how he got into this situation. 

All he remembered was strolling through a jewelry store, trying to rob something. The cops were called. They asked where his parents were. When he said he didn’t have any parents or guardians or whatever, he was put into the police car and now he was in some office with this lady who had curly hair and a really fake smile. 

“Now, what did you say your name was, sweetie?” The woman asked, her fake smile getting faker as the seconds passed. 

“Mammon. I already told ya before!”

“Sorry, dear, I’m bad with names.”

Mammon cringed. He hated this, being called cute names and being treated as if he actually were a human child. 

“What’s your last name?”

“Don’t have one.”

“What’re your parents names? Do you have any siblings? Any grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins? Anybody we can contact?”

“I already told ya! I’m alone!” Mammon snapped, he was losing his patience and this stupid woman with an artificial smile was annoying him. 

“Alright... sorry, darling, just take a deep breath. We’ll figure this out, I promise. Everything will be okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I leave already?”

“Do you have someplace you’re staying?”

“Uhh... no. But I want to get out of here.”

“Sorry, honey, but I can’t let you do that.”

“Why not?”

“If you don’t have anybody to take care of you and a place to stay, it’s not safe for somebody your age to be out on your own.”

Mammon sighed and slumped against the chair. 

He considered shifting into his demon form, killing this woman and flying away, but he decided against it. It would cause too much trouble. He’d had the police after him for a bunch of different reasons. He didn’t want to be back on their watchlist. 

A few questions later, Mammon was put into a car again. 

This time, he was brought to... a house???

“What is this place?”

“It’s a foster home.” The lady told him. 

“What’s a foster home?”

“It’s where you live with a foster family until we can find your family or find someone to adopt you.”

“I don’t need anybody.” Mammon rolled his eyes, grumbling. 

“Just wait until you’re old enough to live on your own. Then you can do whatever you want.”

The lady brought Mammon into the house. 

He got introduced to his foster parents or whatever the hell these people were.

He also got introduced to three human children.

A sixteen year old named Jonathan, he seemed grumpy. He gave off a gay vibe. 

A twelve year old named Carmen, apparently they were non-binary. Mammon thought that was strange. But it was also cool. 

And then lastly there was a young girl, named Charlotte, who was about six years old. 

The lady spoke to him and the foster parents for a few moments before she left, leaving Mammon alone with the strangers. 

The oldest kid, Jon or whatever the hell his name was, went upstairs.

The girl Charlotte went to go play outside.

And Carmen... they were sitting on the couch, watching television.

Meanwhile the foster parents went to go cook supper. 

“Do you want to watch tv with me?” Carmen asked softly, looking over to Mammon.

“Huh?”

“Sorry. You just seemed nervous, like you didn’t know what to do next. You can come sit with me, I don’t mind. We don’t even have to talk, we can sit in silence and just watch this Disney movie.”

“What movie is it?” Mammon walked over to them. This human was strange. Unlike the others, this mortal didn’t stink of mortalness. And they weren’t mean or fake either. 

“The lion king.”

“Never heard of it.”

“It’s good. It’s my favourite Disney movie! I think you’d like it.” Carmen smiled at Mammon.

Sighing, Mammon climbed onto the couch. 

Carmen seemed happy, their smile grew. 

Mammon glared at the tv for a little while, but after ten minutes he softened up. He stopped sulking and actually watched the movie. 

“This is kind of dark for a kids movie.” Mammon commented when Scar died.

“I know. You should’ve seen the beginning. Mufasa, the father, got killed by a stampede.” Carmen smirked. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah... I cried the first time I watched it.” 

“How many times have you seen this movie?”

“Too many to count! It has a sequel too. Do you wanna watch it?” They asked, their eyes sparkling. 

“Umm... sure.” 

“Hooray!”

Something warm and unfamiliar swirled in Mammon’s chest. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in hundreds of years. Not ever since... his siblings. The celestial realm. The fall. 

It was comfort.

It was safety. 

It was happiness. 

“Hey! Are you okay? Why’re you crying?”

Mammon froze. 

He placed a hand on his face and frowned, he hadn’t even realized he started crying. 

“Don’t cry, it’s okay,” Carmen tossed themselves at Mammon, pulling him into a hug. “I know foster care sucks. But you’ll be okay! You have me now. I’ll be your friend. Jonathan is grumpy but he’s not mean. Charlotte is really nice too. And the foster parents mostly keep to themselves. Things could be worse. Did you have any family before this?”

“I- I had a father. But I got into a fight with him and he kicked me and my brothers out.”

“What happened to your brothers?”

“I don’t know! We got separated! I think they might be dead.” Mammon sobbed.

“Yikes. I’m sorry, Mammon. It’s okay.”

Carmen hugged him until he calmed down and stopped crying.

“Ugh. Sorry, Carmen. I’m usually not this weepy. Today has just been a bad day. I’m not a crybaby, I promise!”

“I believe you. And even if you are a crybaby, that’s okay. Crying isn’t a weakness, y’know.”

Mammon nodded. 

Later that night, Carmen and Mammon watched the second lion king movie. They talked to each other about their pasts, though obviously Mammon didn’t mention anything about previously being an angel and now being a demon. 

Apparently Carmen’s parents had died in a car crash. They didn’t have any siblings. And their grandparents died from old age so they were forced into foster care, since they had no other relatives who could take care of them.

Mammon told them about his fight with his father. About Lilith dying. About being separated from his brothers and how they’re probably dead.

They fell asleep on the couch together.

And thus began a beautiful friendship. 

Mammon had planned to run away but... damn it all, he’d gotten attached to this human. So he decided to stay in the foster home with them. 

Years passed. Neither of them found new homes and stayed in the same foster home together. They went to school together. 

Eventually, Mammon told Carmen the truth about his past. Him being a former angel and currently a demon, he even showed them his demon form. 

They surprisingly took it well, explaining that they always got a vibe that Mammon wasn’t human and how they always secretly knew other species existed. 

Years later, when they were sixteenish (or at least Carmen was, Mammon was over thousands of years old, it’s just that his body was physically around the age of sixteen), Carmen confessed their feelings, which apparently had been mutual, and the two started dating. 

And then... a few months later... 

They were kidnapped?

Mammon remembered being asleep in the foster home, cuddling with Carmen.

But when he woke up he was in an unfamiliar place. 

And another demon was standing in front of him. Two, actually. 

One got right up in his face. This one had tanned skin, similar to Mammon’s and dark red hair. 

The second demon, Mammon couldn’t really see since they were in the shadows. 

“Welcome, humans, to the Royal Academy of Diavolo! RAD for short. You have been chosen for our student exchange program!” The demon explained. “I’m Diavolo, lord of the devildom. It’s nice to meet you. Carmen and... Mammon, right?”

The demon in the background froze. 

“Uhh...” Carmen stared blankly, trying to process all of this. 

“Mammon?” The demon in the back spoke slowly, stepping closer. 

The demon stepped out of the shadows.

Mammon knew him.

He recognized him instantly. 

And it seems the demon recognized him too.

A whirlwind of emotions swirled through him.

“Do you two know each other?” Diavolo asked, smiling, but seemed to be clueless about what was going on. 

Carmen glanced at the demon and Mammon, a thoughtful look on their face.

“Oh. I understand now. Mammon, that’s Lucifer, isn’t it? Your older brother?”

Mammon crumbled to the floor and started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know originally this story was supposed to be where Mammon stayed in the celestial realm, either because he chooses to fight with the angels or he was brainwashed/memory wiped after/during the war. And then he becomes like an archangel or something and uhh yeah... And then like y’know same thing happens with the exchange student program for RAD. I might be an au to this au where that happens but idk... would y’all be interested in that? :0
> 
> And uhh in case you didn’t read the summary or the tags- Carmen is the MC. Carmen is non-binary/gender-neutral and they use they/them/their/theirs pronouns :) so don’t get confused, okay?


	3. Hugssssssss uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter I’ve written in a single day... if you couldn’t tell, I really love this fanfic and I’m really motivated and inspired right now!
> 
> Hopefully more chapters will be up soon :D

Lucifer ran forwards and scooped Mammon up into his arms. 

He held him tightly, holding his brother close to his chest. His pride wouldn’t let him start crying in front of other people, but inside Lucifer was a mess.

His adorkable younger brother was alive.

His idiotic, sweet little brother was here in his arms.

His baby brother wasn’t dead. 

Lucifer tightened his grip of Mammon, the younger wheezing from the construction, but he didn’t complain.

Mammon sobbed and pressed his face against Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer shushed him quietly and kissed the top of his head. 

A few more moments passed before Mammon finally calmed down. He wriggled out of Lucifer’s arms and wiped his eyes.

“I missed you...” Mammon sniffled.

“I know,” Lucifer frowned, his eyes held so much sadness. “I missed you too.”

They hugged once more.

When they pulled away, Diavolo spoke up. 

“Lucifer!” Diavolo smiled, crossing his arms. “You never told me you had another brother.”

“My apologies, Lord Diavolo. I thought he was dead, which is why I never spoke of him.” 

“Ah. I see. It’s okay. Well, I’m glad to have reunited you!” Diavolo laughed. 

“Carmen, c’mere.” Mammon gestured them over. 

Carmen walked over and hugged Mammon, smiling.

“Crybaby.” They teased gently, wiping his tears away and kissing his forehead.

“Shaddup, stupid human.” Mammon growled but there wasn’t any heat to it. 

“Are you two intimate?” Lucifer asked, a thoughtful look on his face. “In a romantic way, I mean.”

Mammon blushed and Carmen nodded. 

“I see,” Lucifer nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. “Diavolo, can you take over the tour? I need to have a word with Mammon in private. And I’m sure he would like to see his brothers.”

Mammon almost started crying again at the mention of his younger brothers.

It’d been so long since he’d last seen them. 

“Of course! Carmen, come along. No need to look so worried, I won’t bite, haha!” Diavolo laughed and led Carmen away.

Lucifer and Mammon stood in silence for a few moments before Lucifer pulled Mammon into another hug.

Silent tears fell down the eldest’s face.

“Lucifer?”

“You don’t understand, Mammon... I’ve been grieving for so long. Mourning. Blaming myself. I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you. Do you realize how heartbreaking it is to have lost two siblings within the same day?”

“So you realize how heartbreaking it is to have lost six?” Mammon asked, biting back a sob. “I was alone! Alone for so many years.”

“I know. I apologize, Mammon.” 

“It’s not your fault, Luci.” 

The two held each other for what felt like hours before they finally pulled away.

“Come on. I’m sure the others would be glad to see you. And there’s a new addition to the family that I’m sure you’d be happy to meet.”

“Oh gosh! Do I have another brother?!” Mammon gasped, his eyes started sparkling. 

“Yes, you do.”

“Okay! Lead the way! I want to meet him! And I want to see Levi, Asmo, Beel and Belphie again! Agh, I bet Beel got super tall. They’ve probably all grown up a lot since I last saw them, huh?”

“Indeed. They have changed. We all did. Meanwhile you seemed to have stayed the same, more or less.”

Lucifer put a hand on Mammon’s shoulder and led him towards the house of lamentation.

Lucifer opened the door. 

“Oh, hey! Lucifer! You’re back! You’re just in time for-“ Asmo broke off when he spotted Mammon. “...supper.” 

And then Asmodeus was sobbing. 

Asmo ran at Mammon and tackled him, clinging onto him tightly. 

Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor poked their heads out of the kitchen to see why Asmo was crying. 

Leviathan covered his mouth, biting back screams and sobs.

Beelzebub stared silently, but ugly tears rolled down his face. 

Belphegor’s sleepy eyes shot open instantly, staring at Mammon in shock. 

Seconds later, they were all trapped in some sort of group hug.

“Mammon! I knew you weren’t dead! I knew it! I knew it, I knew it!” Leviathan croaked. 

“Missed you...” Beelzebub sniffled.

“Dumbass, where have you been?!” Belphegor scolded him, trying not to cry.

Asmodeus stayed quiet, he just sobbed and held onto Mammon even tighter.

Lucifer watched from the sidelines, his eyes glinting with pride, in a familial way. 

“Excuse me? I hate to interrupt this sob fest, but what exactly is going on?”

They all reluctantly pulled away from each other, looking over as Satan walked down the stairs. 

Mammon wriggled his way through the others, walking towards Satan.

Satan gave him a weird look, glancing to the others in a confused manner. 

“Well, well, well, look’s like there’s an unfamiliar face here.” Mammon grinned.

“I could say the same for you,” Satan snarled, taking a step back. “Who even are you? What is going on?”

“I’m your older brother. Mammon’s the name and crying is my game.” He laughed humourlessly. 

Satan’s eyebrows furrowed, glancing over to the others. 

“Why wasn’t I informed that I had yet another brother?” Satan asked, not seeming amused. 

“Because we thought he was dead, Satan.” Belphegor explained. 

“Well, anyways, I’m here now. And it’s nice to meet you. Your name is Satan, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“It’s really nice to meet you.” Mammon’s grin was almost blinding. 

A weird feeling wriggled through Satan’s heart. It wasn’t anger. It wasn’t impatience, annoyance or confusion. It was... something indescribable. But the closest way to describe it would be longing. Affection. Loneliness. Happiness. It was confusing...

Satan had only been in contact with Mammon for mere minutes yet this bright and cheerful older brother was already making him feel emotions. Positive emotions. 

A genuine smile split across Satan’s face.

“It’s quite pleasant to meet you too, Mammon. I always wanted another older brother. Lucifer is a prick,” He said bluntly, which made Mammon wheeze, much to Lucifer’s disappointment. “And Levi is... well, he’s Levi.”

“What about the others? Aren’t you the youngest?”

“Physically, yes. Though we’re ranked by our powers.”

“Then what am I?”

“Second, of course.” Lucifer answered before Satan could. 

“Seriously?!” Mammon turned to look at the eldest.

“Of course.” He smirked. 

“Whoop, whoop! I don’t have to be the second in command anymore!” Leviathan cheered, though his voice was still hoarse from crying. 

“Guys, I hate to ruin the moment, but the food is going to get cold.” Belphegor spoke up.

“Mmm... food.” Beelzebub almost started drooling.

They made their way to the dinner table. Mammon wasn’t sure where to sit, but Lucifer gestured to the chair next to him. 

They all took a seat and started eating.

“So, Mammon, where’ve you been?” Asmodeus asked.

“Human realm.”

“Seriously?!”

“Yuh.”

“What was it like?”

“Eh. Boring. Humans are stupid. Except for one of them.” 

“Hmm?” Asmodeus’ eyebrows raised, a grin on his face.

“Their name is Carmen. They’ve been my best friend for the past like five years. And we’re dating too.”

“NO WAY!” Leviathan screamed.

“NUH-UH, YOU’RE LYING!” Belphegor gasped, his jaw dropping. 

“WHY DO YOU GET TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE I DO?! THAT’S SO UNFAIR!” Asmodeus whined. 

“That poor soul.” Lucifer tsked, shaking his head, a smirk on his face.

“Hey!” Mammon glared at his older brother. 

Lucifer laughed, which made the others freeze. They hadn’t heard Lucifer laugh ever since- wait, had they ever even heard Lucifer laugh before???

They continued talking through dinner.

Mammon talked about his time in the human world. The others talked about their life in devildom.

After dinner, Lucifer showed him to his new room. It had a balcony and everything. Mammon loved it. 

A few hours later, Diavolo brought Carmen to the house, who would also be staying in the house of lamentation with the brothers. 

“Carmen, right? It’s so nice to meet you~!”

“Asmo! Get your hands off my human!” 

“They look like a normie.”

“Do you know how to cook?”

“Ugh. I’m going to bed.”

Lucifer shook his head in an amused manner. 

His family was together again.

Well... almost. 

His eyes closed and he sighed, the thought of Lilith still broke his heart. 

The brothers and Carmen all gathered around the television and binged TLC throughout the night. 

After that, they all headed to bed.

Carmen and Mammon were both disappointed when they found out they wouldn’t be allowed to share a room.

It was a peaceful night nonetheless though. 

Mammon was finally home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: *crying and hugging Mammon*  
> Satan: wHO IS DIS MAN?!  
> Diavolo: UwU  
> Carmen: OwO


	4. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and Lucifer talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Mentions of self-harm, mentions of alcoholism

_Mammon remembers what it was like in the human world.  
_

_Nowhere was safe.  
_

_He was completely alone._

_Freezing cold winters, sleeping on the streets._

_Being beaten up by random people on the street during summer.  
_

_Constantly in danger._

_Constantly hungry._

_Constantly on the run from social services._

He had nightmares about it sometimes, the human realm. 

Nightmares of starvation, freezing to death, getting killed or beat up in his sleep for not having cracker white skin.

It was just one of those nights when he happened to have a nightmare. 

He shot awake, trembling as silent tears fell down his paled face. 

Pushing himself up and out of bed, Mammon made his way to the kitchen.

He was just going to get a drink of water, maybe splash some of said water onto his face and then try going back to bed. 

Or at least, that was the original plan.

Until he entered the kitchen and saw Lucifer sitting at the table by himself. A couple empty bottles of beer were on the table in front of him. He had his head in his hands and his posture was slumped over. He seemed to be shaking a little, as if he were sobbing silently. 

“Lucifer?” Mammon walked a bit closer, his own voice a little bit shaky. 

“Hmm? Oh... Mammon, it’s you.” Lucifer smiled sadly, looking up at him, straightening his posture. 

“Are you okay?” Mammon asked, getting a drink of water. 

“I’m fine. Just stressed about something and can’t fall asleep. Why’re you awake? It’s late.”

“I had another nightmare.” Mammon yawned tiredly. 

“Want to talk about it?”

“Eh. It was just stupid. About the human realm, dying and being alone. I have dreams like that all the time so I don’t know why I’m so shaken up about it this time...” Mammon shrugged awkwardly. 

Lucifer frowned, an unreadable expression crossing his face. 

“Come on.” Lucifer stood up and gestured for Mammon to follow him.

“What? Where are we going?”

“On a walk.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He followed Lucifer out the door, shivering at the cold midnight air. 

Mammon followed Lucifer to... wherever they were going.

“Is there something you wanted to talk about?” Mammon asked, noticing how his older brother seemed stressed. 

“Yes.”

“What’s up?”

“Come here. Take a seat.”

Mammon stopped and looked at their surroundings. 

They were in some sort on garden, a bench in front of them. 

Mammon sat down, glancing at Lucifer curiously.

They sat in silence, staring up at the dark sky above them.

“I used to come here a lot after the fall...” Lucifer started speaking. “I used to come here every night for years. I used to sit here and wait, wishing to see you and Lilith falling out of the sky to come and join us in the devildom. It’s bizarre, I’m aware. I was well aware that you were both dead. Or at least, I thought you were.”

“Lucifer...” Mammon trailed off sadly.

“I came here so I can be alone with my grief and my thoughts. Mourning here, alone, every single night. I blamed myself for everything that happened, and I still do. I hated myself, I genuinely did. I used to bring bottles of alcohol here with me and I’d drink until I passed out. Sometimes I remember I even shattered the bottles and used the glass to... hurt myself.”

Mammon froze, blinking away tears.

Lucifer noticed and his expression fell into even more guilt. 

“My apologies, I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. Let’s go back home-“ Lucifer sighed and shook his head tiredly. He started to stand up but Mammon pulled him back down. 

“You’re not the only one who did things like this,” Mammon whispered. “I used to sit on rooftops, staring up at the sky, crying and begging to father to let me back in or to at least let me know where you all had gone. I used to find razors in garbage cans. And, well...” Mammon lifted up his arm and pulled back his sleeve, showing Lucifer the dozens are scars there. “You’re not alone in your grief, Lucifer. Me and the others, we’re all going through the same thing.”

“Thank you.” Lucifer said quietly. 

Mammon shuddered as a breeze flew by. 

“We should get back home.”

“Yes, we should.”

They both got up from the bench and made their way back to the house of lamentation. 

Mammon started climbing the stairs, planning on going back to his room, but paused when Lucifer called his name.

“What is it?”

“Sleep in my room tonight.”

“Huh?”

“Sleep in the same room as me, just so I know you’re there and you won’t disappear again.” 

Lucifer’s expression seemed sad, though his eyes were glinting, meaning that it wasn’t a request, this was an order.

“Sure.”

They went into Lucifer’s bedroom together, climbing under the blankets. 

There was silence, but they were clearly both still awake. 

“Hey, Luci...?”

“What?”

“Promise me you won’t leave me alone again. I don’t like being alone.” 

Lucifer turned on his side so he was facing Mammon. 

He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and pulled him close to his chest. 

“Believe me when I say this, Mammon: I’m not leaving you again. I won’t allow anything to happen to you. I promise I will stay with you and I will keep you safe. I won’t let you down, my pride won’t allow it.”

Mammon nodded tiredly, his eyes drifting closed, a single tear rolling down his face. Lucifer wiped the tear away gently with his thumb.

He curled up against Lucifer and fell asleep. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to drift off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proof read this so I’m sorry for any mistakes :,)


	5. Hold Me Close and Don’t Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁

After the talk Mammon had with Lucifer that one night, the two oldest brothers had been stuck together like glue.

They rarely left each other’s sides. 

They started sleeping in the same room, sleeping and cuddling together in the same bed.

They sat down at the table together, next to each other. 

Whenever the house of lamentation would watch movies together, they would always be sitting next to each other (and obviously Mammon would be sitting next to Carmen too).

Lucifer dragged Mammon along with him on errands for Diavolo, practically refusing to let the second born out of his sight, as if he looked away for one moment that he’d suddenly disappear again. 

The others thought it was sweet at first. It had been a long time since Lucifer had been so... caring.

Eventually that sweet thought turned into envy. The other brothers had been deprived of their second oldest brother for millions of years. And now Lucifer wouldn’t let Mammon spend time with any of them without him looming over him. 

Mammon wasn’t sure how to feel about it all, honestly. He loved Lucifer. He’d missed his older brother a lot. But he also felt a bit suffocated. But the majority of his thoughts and emotions enjoyed it. 

Leviathan invited Mammon to his room to play games together and watch anime. 

Satan invited Mammon to spend time with him in the library during lunch hours at RAD. Mammon didn’t like reading, but he tagged along anyways. He mostly played games on his D.D.D or texted the others in the house of lamentation group chat. Satan and him didn’t even talk while at the library, they just occasionally shared smiles and sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. 

Asmodeus would drag Mammon out to get their hair and nails done together. Mammon wasn’t really one for beauty or self-care, but he did enjoy spending time with Asmo. 

Beelzebub and Belphegor would drag Mammon with them whenever they went to go take a nap. They’d throw Mammon onto the bed and snuggle down next to him. Belphegor liked using him as his own personal pillow. Beelzebub liked using him as a teddy bear, something to squeeze and hold. 

And Carmen... Mammon hadn’t spent that much time with Carmen recently. Luckily though, his human lover wasn’t mad about it. They said they understood and that they were happy that Mammon was spending time with his brothers. And they were being genuine too, they weren’t lying or being fake. Mammon appreciated that about them, they were always honest. 

It wasn’t like he was spending no time with Carmen. They still talked daily, sat down together at the table during meals, spent time together at school, went on dates to random cafes and restaurants in the devildom. It was nice, though Mammon still wished he could spend more time with Carmen.

But, well, he’d been caught up in his activities with Lucifer.

And speaking of Lucifer...

“Mammon.” 

“Hmm?”

“I have an errand to run. Would you like to come along?”

“Eh? What’s the errand?”

“I just have to drop off some papers at Lord Diavolo’s castle.”

“Oh. Erm... I’ll come along next time. I’m pretty tired.”

A look of mixed concern and disappointment flashed across Lucifer’s face.

Guilt swirled in Mammon’s stomach.

“Actually umm... I’ll come along. I need to stretch my legs anyways. Let’s just not take long, yeah? I wanna go to bed soon.”

Lucifer nodded, seeming pleased and more relaxed. 

Mammon shivered as they stepped outside. It was colder than usual lately. 

“Are you cold?” Lucifer asked, noticing the way his younger brother shook.

“A little.” Mammon shrugged.

“Here, take this.” Lucifer slipped off his fur coat and wrapped it around Mammon.

“Oh! Thank you.” Mammon grinned, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. 

He snuggled into Lucifer’s fur coat. It smelled like pine. It was soft and warm too.

Lucifer nodded, pleased with himself, and they kept walking.

-

Things continued on like that, the two spending time with each other, becoming attached to one another.

But one day, a few weeks later, Mammon realized something...

Whenever he was alone and one of his brothers weren’t around (mainly Lucifer) he felt... panicked. Exposed. Scared. 

Being around his family made him feel protected, loved and safe. 

A few moments later Mammon ended up having a full blown panic attack during free period on the roof of RAD.

He wasn’t sure when Lucifer appeared, all Mammon knew was he was being held in his older brother’s arms, the elder reassuring him and trying to get him to calm down.

“Are you okay?” Lucifer asked once Mammon calmed. “What happened?” Concern and worry filled his eyes. 

“N-Nothing... I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened.” Mammon sniffled.   
“Hey, it’s okay.” Lucifer patted his head comfortingly. 

A purr tumbled through Mammon’s chest.

Lucifer’s eyes widened unexpectedly and Mammon blushed. He opened his mouth to say something but Lucifer started chuckling in an amused manner. Mammon grinned sheepishly.

-

Panic attacks happened like that often as the days went on.

It wasn’t always Lucifer who found him though.

Sometimes it was Satan, who would awkwardly wrap his arms around him and show him photos and videos of cats. 

Levi would sit close to him, trying to distract him, telling him about animes and video games and ruri-chan. 

Asmodeus would kiss his forehead and reassure him.

Beelzebub would hold him in a crushing embrace. 

Belphegor would put Mammon’s head in his lap and play with his hair until he calmed down. 

Carmen and Lucifer would hold him and whisper comforting things.

Eventually, the panic attacks stopped. But that’s because now Mammon was with people almost all the time now. Never left alone. Never being out of somebody’s sight.

And he was... happy?

It was complicated... Mammon had mixed feelings about all of this.

Mostly he was happy about it. But on the other hand, he didn’t really like being coddled like a fledgling. It was hard to explain, these mixed feelings he was having.

But when he’d climb into bed next to Lucifer, when Lucifer would wrap his arms around him and hold him close, all his worries and his thoughts would melt away.


	6. Satan Is Doing His Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan realizes something, he tries to talk to Lucifer about it, the conversation goes wrong and they both get super salty... Mammon just wanted to drink his coffee-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to correct me if I’m portraying this whole separation anxiety thing wrong. I’ve been doing research but some input from people who have separation anxiety would be helpful

For the first month or two, Satan wasn’t too bothered about what was going on.

His brothers had been reunited with a brother who they thought had been dead.

It was expected that they’d all be clingy and not wanting to leave Mammon’s side. (Satan was guilty of spending lots of time with Mammon too, though not so much as the others, especially not as much as Lucifer.)

The fourth born couldn’t help but be worried... if this kept going on, it could lead to an unhealthy attachment. 

Days passed.

Days turned into weeks.

Weeks turned into another month.

Things weren’t getting better. They weren’t backing off like they should’ve been. If anything, they were suffocating Mammon even more. 

Fortunately but also unfortunately, Mammon didn’t seem to be bothered by any of it. 

But, well... codependency, separation anxiety... it was a hard thing to overcome. 

Satan wanted to put a stop to it before it got any worse.

So, he did the only thing he could think of:

Speak with Lucifer.

Looking back on it in hindsight, it wasn’t Satan’s best idea. 

-

Satan sighed as he knocked on Lucifer’s door. He hadn’t even seen his brother’s face and he was already annoyed. But he reminded himself he was doing this for Mammon, for the sake of his entire family, so he waited for Lucifer to open the door.

“Satan. What a pleasant surprise.” Lucifer seemed a bit shocked to see him. 

“Oh, please, skip the pleasantries. I’m here to talk to you about something important,” Satan pushed past him and walked into the room. “Close the door, this is serious.”

Rolling his eyes, Lucifer closed the door and turned to glare at Satan.

“Well? What is this important thing you wish to speak with me about?”

“It’s about Mammon.”

The annoyed/suspicious expression on Lucifer’s face shifted into worry.

“Did something happen? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Satan huffed. “I’ve just noticed something that I wanted to address. I feel like you’re being very suffocating towards him, even if neither you or him are realizing it.”

Lucifer crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

“I just find it to be a bit unhealthy for both of you, to be so clingy towards each other even though months have passed.”

Lucifer shook his head and started chuckling lowly. 

“Satan... what kind of game are you playing?” He asked dryly. 

“Pardon?” 

“I don’t know what you’re going on about. There’s nothing wrong with Mammon and I.”

“You-“

“Don’t interrupt me! I don’t think you understand,” Lucifer snarled. “My baby brother was taken away from me. I grieved over him, I mourned him. Now I finally have him back. Is it really such an awful thing to want to spend time with him.”

“Lucifer, this is different!” 

“It’s not!”

“It is! If this keeps going on, it’ll worsen and turn into some sort of anxiety disorder. I’m trying to help you, but you’re not listening to me!”

Before either of them could continue arguing, the door opened. 

Mammon stepped in, holding a cup of coffee and a white paper bag. 

“Hey, Luci, I’m back! I brought coffee and poison jelly donuts! I- oh, Satan! Perfect timing. Would you like a donut?”

“Erm...” Satan hummed, unsure of what to do next.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Lucifer interrupted. “He was just leaving.”

“Oh. Really?” Mammon frowned.

“Right,” Satan snarled quietly, glaring at Lucifer. “I’ll be taking my leave now. Farewell, Mammon. I’ll see you at the dinner table.” He turned and left, going back to his room to sulk and punch his pillows.

Once Satan left, Mammon looked over to Lucifer. 

“What was all that about?” He asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Lucifer shook his head, seeming agitated. 

Mammon frowned.

A weird pain shot through Lucifer’s heart.

“You said you brought coffee?” He decided to change the subject. 

“Oh, right, here!” Mammon’s eyes lit back up, a smile on his face. He handed the coffee over to Lucifer. Opening the bag, he took out the poison jelly donuts. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Lucifer spoke up.

“Mammon.”

“Ya?”

“Have I been too overbearing recently?” He asked, seeming uncertain. “Is it making you... uncomfortable?”

“What?” Mammon laughed. “No, of course not. Why’re you asking?”

“No reason.”

Mammon hummed and shoved another donut into his mouth. Lucifer chuckled, a fond smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter teehee


	7. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Mammon go on a breakfast date :D meanwhile Satan talks to his other siblings

Mammon hurried to get dressed, running out of his bedroom quickly.

Carmen was waiting for him by the door. They were wearing a striped blue and white shirt with grey pants. They smiled at Mammon and walked up to him, throwing their arms around him and kissing his cheek gently.

“Ready to go?” Carmen asked.

“Of course!” Mammon smirked.

“Woah, woah, woah! Where are you two going?” Asmodeus came running down the stairs. 

“We’re going on a date.” Carmen told him, wrapping their hand around Mammon’s. 

Mammon blushed. He’d been dating Carmen for almost three years yet he still wasn’t used to the affection... it was nice. It made his heart feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Ooh! Cute. So I’m guessing you’re skipping breakfast then?” Asmo asked. 

“Yep. We’re going to eat breakfast together. Sorry, Asmo,” Carmen shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to survive breakfast without us.”

“Such a shame,” Asmo laughed playfully. “Oh well. Go on and have fun you two.”

The two nodded and ran out of the house of lamentation.

“Where are we even going?” Carmen asked.

“No clue. I guess we’ll find out when we get there. Whichever place we come across first that serves breakfast!”

“Well... that’s helpful.” Carmen snorted.

The two giggled as they ran through the roads of the devildom, still holding hands while giggling like children. They ended up playing a game of tag, letting go of each other’s hands as they chased each other through the streets.

-

Asmodeus watched them through the window until they faded from view.

When he could no longer see them, he turned and headed to the kitchen.

Beelzebub was waiting at the table, staring longingly at the stove. Belphegor was sitting next to him, looking half-asleep. 

“Good morning, Beel, Belphie.”

“Asmo!” Beelzebub’s eyes lit up. “Is it your turn to cook breakfast today?”

“Of course. Why else would I be up this early?” Asmodeus grinned, walking over to the cupboards and the fridge, taking out ingredients for breakfast.

“I’m starving...” Beel mumbled. 

“You’re always starving, Beel...” Belphegor yawned, leaning on his twin’s shoulder. 

Asmo giggled.

While the fifth, sixth and seventh brothers chatted, they lapsed into silence when Satan and Lucifer strolled in.

There was an awkward tension between the eldest and the fourth born.

From the awkward and tense aura in the room, it was obvious they’d gotten into another one of their “disagreements”.

They sat down at the table, Satan glaring over at Lucifer. Lucifer ignored the blonde haired demon and instead looked over to Asmodeus.

“Where did Mammon run off to?” Lucifer asked, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Satan’s glare only intensified after the question.

“He went on a date with Carmen, they won’t be here for breakfast.” Asmodeus told him.

“Ah, I see.” Lucifer nodded slowly, a slight frown pulling at his mouth. 

They all fell back into silence.

Leviathan was the last to arrive. Dark circles hung under his eyes, he’d probably been awake gaming and/or watching anime all night long. The third born took a seat at the table.

Asmodeus finished cooking, placing the plates down on the table.

They ate in silence. 

Lucifer and Satan were glaring quietly at each other. Leviathan looked like he was struggling to stay awake. Beelzebub was inhaling the food without even chewing it. Belphegor was lazily shoving the food in his mouth, his movements slow and groggy, as they always were. And Asmodeus just watched quietly, a frown on the fifth born’s face. 

Lucifer excused himself not long after, claiming he had work to do, and he left.

Once he was gone, Satan straightened up and looked over to the rest of his siblings.

“I need to talk with all of you.”

-

“Wow! There’s so many things on this menu! Carmen, look at this! What the hell is an omelet?!”

“It’s like an egg filled with vegetables in stuff.”

“Hmm...”

Mammon and Carmen were sitting at a table for two in some random breakfast place that was in the middle of nowhere. 

“Have you decided what you want?” Carmen asked.

“Nah. What’re you getting?”

“Pancakes!”

“Of course,” Mammon laughed. “I should’ve known, pancakes are like staple in your diet! I guess I’ll get pancakes too.”

“Join the pancake cult. Come to the dark side.”

“I’ll go to the dark sides as long as you.’the there with me.”

“Duh. I’m the leader of the dark side, obviously I’ll be there, you dork.” Carmen teased, poking Mammon’s cheek. 

Mammon stuck his tongue out.

They two ordered their food, talked while they ate, paid and then ran out the door.

“Should we go back now?” Carmen asked.

“Hmm... not yet. Let’s explore! Or go shopping!” Mammon grinned, grabbing Carmen’s hand again, pulling them along as he ran. 

-

Asmodeus raises an eyebrow, wondering what all of this was about and why Satan seemed so serious all of a sudden. 

“What’s up?” Leviathan asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“It’s about Lucifer.”

“Satan, no offence, but I’m really not in the mood to hear you go on another one of your rants.” Leviathan said, standing up.

“Shut up, this is important!”

“I don’t want to get caught between in a fight with you and Lucifer, Satan.” Beelzebub said, shaking his head.

“It’s not about that. It’s about Mammon and Lucifer.”

Leviathan’s eyes snapped open, he sat back down immediately.

The others shifted uncomfortably.

“They’ve been so... clingy with each other. Please tell me I’m not the only one who’s noticed.” Satan looked over at each of his siblings. 

“Well...” Belphegor said quietly. “You’re not the only one who’s noticed. It’s just... well, Satan, it’s only been a couple months. Mammon’s been missing for thousands of years. Maybe after another month or two they’ll take a few steps back.” 

“I understand that,” Satan sighed. “I just don’t believe it’s healthy.”

“You’re not a therapist, Satan...” Leviathan mumbled, shaking his head.

“I know that!” The blonde glared at the third born. Levi puts his hands up in a surrendering motion. 

The brothers fell into silence again, all of them unsure what to say next.

“Satan,” Asmodeus spoke up. “I have an idea. Let’s leave them alone for now. It’s still a major adjustment to have Mammon back in our lives. So let’s give Lucifer and him some time to themselves for another month or two. During that period of time, it things don’t calm down a little, then we can talk more about this. Okay?”

Satan huffed unhappily but he nodded.

“Perfect,” Asmo grinned. “Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I have a bath that’s waiting for me!” The avatar of lust got up and skipped back to his bedroom.

One by one, the other brothers left the table, leaving Satan alone.

“I have a feeling this won’t end well...” He mumbled quietly to himself, sighing as he shook his head. He went back up into his room, opening his D.D.D. Satan scrolled through cat photos and videos for a little while until he opened up the web browser and searched for therapists nearby in the devildom.


	8. Mammon Is Best Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer needs a hug. Satan also needs a hug :,(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Alcoholism

When Mammon got back from his date with Carmen, it was dark outside and the house was quiet. 

Carmen kissed him goodnight and went to their bedroom, claiming that they were exhausted. 

Mammon heard Beelzebub rummaging around in the kitchen. As he walked by, he saw Belphegor sleeping on the couch. He could hear Asmo singing along to some love songs in his bedroom. As he passed Satan’s room in the hallway, he noticed that the light was still on, meaning the fourth brother was probably reading. 

And finally... Lucifer.

Mammon poked his head into the eldest’s brother’s bedroom, looking around. 

He wasn’t there.

Frowning, Mammon went over to Lucifer’s office. 

He knocked on the door, opening it cautiously a few moments later. 

Mammon’s eyes widened. 

A few empty bottles of whiskey were strewed around the room. 

And there, head down on his desk, was Lucifer. 

His older brother’s hair was messy. His eyes were glossy and unfocused. His movements were slow and jerky, unsteady and wobbly. 

“Mamm’n?” Lucifer slurred, lifting his head to stare at him, looking confused. 

“Lucifer... you’re drunk?” The second born blinked slowly. 

“Maybe.” Lucifer giggled. 

Mammon took a few steps closer. 

Lucifer watched him, a hazy look on his face. 

When Mammon got close enough, Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. 

Purring and rumbling happily, Lucifer held Mammon against his chest.

“I missed you! Don’t go running off without letting me know, I was worried this morning...” Lucifer told him.

“Sorry. Carmen was in a rush, I didn’t have time to tell you.” Mammon said, leaning against Lucifer. 

Exhaustion crashed through Mammon’s body. The second born closed his eyes tiredly. 

Lucifer said nothing but his purrs grew louder in volume. 

“Lucifer... can we go to bed now? I’m tired.”

“Are you going to sleep in my room?” Lucifer asked, sounding worried, tightening his grip on Mammon as his purrs slowed to a stop. 

“Yep.” Mammon yawned. 

Lucifer started purring again, though not quite as loud as before. 

They started heading to the door but Lucifer paused. 

“Luci?”

“Are the others in their bedrooms? I don’t- I don’t want them seeing me like this...” Lucifer gestured to his drunken state. 

“Yeah, everyone is in their rooms and getting ready to sleep.” Mammon reassured him.

Lucifer sighed and started walking again, tripping over himself, his legs unsteady. 

“Jeez, Luci,” Mammon helped steady him for the fifth time. “You’re a mess.” He teased lightly. 

“I know...” Lucifer said sadly, not realizing that was Mammon said was a joke. 

They finally made their way back to Lucifer’s bedroom.

They curled up in the bed together. 

Lucifer fell asleep almost instantly, but Mammon stayed awake for a few minutes longer. 

Eventually, he was lulled to sleep by his brother’s soothing purrs.

-

When Mammon woke up, he was alone. 

Groggily, the avatar of greed sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

He got up and stretched. 

He was just about to leave when Lucifer walked into the room. 

“Oh. You’re awake.” Lucifer said, his voice sounding raspy. 

“You sound awful. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just hungover.” The eldest sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry you had to deal with me last night. It was irresponsible of me to do what I did.”

Mammon frowned and tackled Lucifer, pulling him into a hug.

“Aniki, you’re an idiot. I don’t mind. It’s not irresponsible. It’s just your way of coping. It’s not healthy but... we’ll work on it, okay?”

“Did you just-“ Lucifer gasped, his cheeks flushed lightly, a shocked expression on his face. It’d been a long time since Mammon had last called him that. “...Okay.” Lucifer hugged him tightly, smiling, purring again. 

Mammon purred a bit too, drowning in the warmth and affection.

The two stayed like that for another few seconds before they reluctantly pulled away from each other. 

Lucifer clutched his head, frowning. 

“You okay?” Mammon asked, worried.

“Yes. My head is being troublesome, but I’m fine.”

“You should take some aspirin.” Mammon suggested.

Lucifer nodded. 

“Alright. I’ll meet you at the table for breakfast?”

“Obviously!”

-

Breakfast was weird. 

The food was good.

But the aura around the table was... awkward? Tense? It was peculiar and hard to describe. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

They were all eating and things were the same as every morning. 

Asmodeus going on about the latest gossip.

Belphegor watched and said nothing as Beelzebub took his food.

Carmen and Levi were chatting about some video game.

Lucifer and Mammon were sitting in silence.

And Satan...

The blonde fourth brother seemed upset about something. He was quieter than usual and was pushing his food around the plate, not even touching it. 

Mammon’s eyebrows narrowed, concerned. 

After breakfast, as the brothers all left for school, Mammon pulled Satan aside.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Mammon asked, putting a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder. 

Satan said nothing, just stared down at the floor. 

“Satan?” Mammon tried prompting him. “What’s going on? You can talk to me, y’know. I’m here to help.” 

“I just-“ Satan sniffled, starting to tremble. “I’m just trying to help... but nobody’s listening to me...” He whispered, his voice cracking. 

“Help with what?”

Satan shook his head, biting back a sob as tears dripped down his face. 

“Do you want a hug?” Mammon asked, not sure what else he could do. 

Satan nodded, a sob ripping its way out of his throat when Mammon wrapped his arms around him. 

Satan clutched onto Mammon, hiding his face in his brother’s shoulder. 

Mammon shushed him, rubbing his back as he held him tightly. 

Satan crumbled against him, leaning all of his weight against the second born.

The second and fourth brothers stayed there for what felt like hours, until finally Satan managed to regain his composure. But he still stayed leaning against Mammon.

“Hey, Satan,” Mammon said suddenly. “Let’s skip school.”

“What?” Satan sniffled, biting his lip.

He looked precious. Mammon just wanted to bundle him up, carry him in his arms and hide him from the cruel world. 

“Let’s skip school. We’ll hang out, just the two of us!”

“But what would we do?”

“While I was exploring the devildom with Carmen yesterday, we ran into a cute looking cat cafe. We could go there if you wanted to. Get some coffee, pet some cats. C’mon, it’d be fun! My treat, I’ll pay for ya.”

“Okay.” The avatar of wrath agreed, his breath hitching. 

“There we go. No more crying, okay?” Mammon grinned, gently wiping the tear streaks off his younger brother’s face. 

Satan nodded, finally pulling back from Mammon. 

They walked for a few moments in silence, keeping to themselves. But Satan stepped a bit closer to him and grasped his hand. 

They walked the rest of the way to the cafe, Satan holding onto Mammon’s hand like it was a lifeline. Mammon crooned quietly, running his thumb soothingly over Satan’s hand. Satan let out a little purr, only tightening his grip on his older brother’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this almost have 900 hits wtf
> 
> Anyways, next chapter should be up tomorrow I think? Depends on whether or not I’m bombarded with laziness and homework lol
> 
> Next chapter is just gonna be like... drinking coffee, talking, a bit of crying and also petting cats because cats are cute


	9. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon and Satan talk. Cats are cute. Coffee is a lifesaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I logged in this morning and I saw the view count and I swear I had a heart attack! 990 hits?! Damn... my expectations for this story was like maybe 100 reads maximum??? I seriously didn't have high hopes for this story but wowza :o thanks y'all!

They pushed the door open to the cafe. Satan was still holding Mammon's hand. They got a spot in the corner, by a window and they both ordered coffee.

They didn't say much, just embrazed the cozy quiet as cats ran around the cafe.

A pretty black cat jumped up onto Satan's lap. Satan stared in shock for a brief second before his face lit up, a bright smile spreading across his face. He stroked the cat, giggling happily.

Mammon watched, an amused smile on his face as he sipped his coffee.

Satan glanced over to him and blushed when he realized Mammon was staring.

"I like cats." He mumbled shyly.

"Cats are cute." Mammon said, shrugging in a nonjudgemental way.

Satan's eyes sparkled.

The two got into a conversation about cats, talking about how there were so many variations and what their favourites were. Satan claimed he didn't have a favourite, Mammon admitted to loving calicos the most.

Satan fell quiet after a while, drinking his coffee.

"You okay?" Mammon asked leaning back in his chair.

Satan stayed silent but he shook his head. The blonde had a far-away look in his eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Satan shrugged.

"That's okay. But just know I'm here to listen if you ever wanna talk." 

Tears pricked at Satan's eyes, but he closed his eyes and forced them back.

Mammon reached across the table and gently slid his hand into Satan's grasp.

Satan's eyes fluttered open. His eyes were wide, sad and watery.

Mammon got up and walked over, murmuring softly as he pulled Satan into a hug.

Luckily, the cafe was basically abandoned. The two brothers were the only customers. And all the employees were in the staff only room, in the back of the cafe.

Satan melted into the hug, silent tears falling down his face.

Mammon purred soothingly, wiping the tears away.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes until Satan calmed and they pulled away from each other.

"Mammon?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks. You're a good older brother... I wish I had gotten to know you sooner. I wish you hadn't been taken away." Satan said quietly, his breathing a bit unsteady.

Mammon laughed humourlessly and ruffled Satan's hair.

The two brothers played with the cats for a little while.

"Can I talk with you about something?" Satan asked, scratching one of the cats behind the ears.

"Yep. What's up?" Mammon looked over to him.

"It's about you and Lucifer..." Satan said, keeping his voice quiet.

"Oh?" Mammon tensed up.

"Before you say anything, just listen. Please." Satan begged.

"Okay." Mammon relaxed.

"I feel like..." Satan paused, wondering what to say next. "I feel like you and Lucifer need to take a few steps back." He said cautiously, worried that Mammon would lash out at him like Lucifer did. Or, even worse, shrug it off like the others had.

"Whaddya mean?" 

"Umm... you guys have just been spending a lot of time together. And I don't think it's very... erm... healthy."

Scared, he stared at Mammon, waiting for a reaction.

"I know." Mammon said.

Satan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"I was thinking about it last night. I agree with you," Mammon sighed. "I love Lucifer, don't get me wrong. But it's like... I feel like sleeping in the same room, in the same bed, is extra as hell. And he always wants me in his sight, always wants to know where I am at all times. He always brings me along with him when he has to run errands and it's so boring! I mean, it's understandable that he wants to spend time with me! But I just- I feel like I have no space. I just don't know how to tell him... I don't want to make him upset, y'know? And it's not like I want to stop spending time with him, I just need a little alone time." Mammon rambled.

Satan froze.

He wasn't expecting it to go like this at all. 

"Satan? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine! I'm just unsure of what to say next..." 

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Mammon."

"Do the others think the same thing you do?"

"I'm unsure. I tried talking with them about this, but they ignored it."

Mammon hummed thoughtfully.

"Hey, Satan! Let's get out of here!" The avatar of greed blurted out randomly.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, we can talk more about this whole situation later. Right now, we have four more hours until school ends. Let's go have some fun! We can go shopping!"

"...Can we go to the book store?"

"Books? Pfft, nerd!"

"Shut up!" 

"Last one out has to pay the bill!" Mammon giggled and took off running.

"What?! Hey! You said you'd pay!!!"

"I lied! Now, hurry up, let's dash!"

The two ran out of the cafe, laughing as one of the employees tried chasing them down, yelling at them that they forgot to pay.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" Satan laughed, leaning against an alleyway wall. 

"Did you see the look on her face?" Mammon giggled. 

"Yeah!" Satan giggled, smiling at Mammon. 

Mammon smiled back.

Once they were sure the employee from the cat cafe was gone, they left their little hiding space. Mammon and Satan made their way to the shops, still laughing and joking around.

It was a good day.

And if they got lectured by Lucifer for skipping school... well, it had been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to be my friend on Obey Me! my ID is: 2608450252 and my user is just called Kodi :) I accept any and all friends requests so feel free to add me! :3


	10. Everything's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is lowkey salty that Mammon skipped school to hang out with Satan. Mammon spends some time with Lucifer. Satan tries once again to talk to the rest of his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The views are slowly rising and that scares me c,:

"We have to be quiet, okay?" Mammon whispered. Satan nodded.

They pushed open the door to the house of lamentation, stepping inside.

"Where have you two been?" Lucifer growled, crossing his arms. 

Mammon and Satan froze, slowly turning to look at him.

"We've been... umm..." Mammon trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. His mind was blanking. And it seemed Satan had nothing either.

"You skipped school. Why?" Lucifer asked, his voice deep and serious.

"We spent some time together." Satan said finally, keeping his voice calm and steady. 

"You couldn't have done that after school?" Lucifer said, looking annoyed.

"It's my fault, Luci. I'm the one who came up with the idea," Mammon spoke, frowning. "I just needed a break and I dragged Satan with me."

"Fine," Lucifer relaxed when his eyes landed on Mammon. "Just don't do it again. Or at least let me know first, I might've been able to help." He seemed almost... sad?

But Lucifer walked off before Mammon could say anything more.

"I'm gonna go check up on him. You'll be okay by yourself, yeah?" The second born asked, turning to look at the fourth.

"Of course," Satan nodded. "I'll be in my room if you need anything. And, hey, Mammon?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for today. It was fun. It's nice having somebody there for me." Satan grinned, then turned and left.

Mammon watched his younger brother go, a smile on his face.

Making his way towards Lucifer's office.

He didn't bother with knocking, he just walked right in.

Lucifer was sitting at his desk, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"Luci?" Mammon came closer. 

Lucifer looked over to him and sighed.

"Are you okay?" The second born asked the oldest.

"I'm fine." Lucifer brushed him off.

"Okay," Mammon knew better than to push it. "I'm uhh... sorry about earlier. I should've come to see you instead off running off with Satan."

He waited for an answer, but he didn't get one.

The avatar of greed cleared his throat awkwardly, unsure what to do now.

Rolling his eyes, the avatar of pride stood up and walked over.

He pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"Next time you need a break... no, next time you need anything at all, come and see me. I was a bit frustrated when I noticed you weren't at school today, and Satan too."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Mammon purred, nuzzling Lucifer gently. 

"I forgive you." Lucifer stroked his hair gently for a couple seconds, then the two brothers pulled away from each other, sharing a small smile.

-

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

Putting down his book, Satan opened the door.

Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor were all huddled out in the hallway.

"What do you want?" Satan said rudely.

"Where did you run off to before?" Levi asked. "You and Mammon weren't at school. Where'd you go?"

"We hung out together."

"Where?" Asmo asked, crossing his arms.

"Just at some random cafe."

"Did you bring back any food?" Beelzebub's eyes sparkled hopefully.

"Err... no. Sorry, Beel."

"Why didn't you invite us?" Belphie asked, yawning, curling up to Beel's side.

"It was last minute, you had all left for school already."

"Satan, can we talk to you? It's about what you were talking about a couple days ago, the thing with Lucifer and Mammon." Asmodeus said.

Satan raised an eyebrow, a frown spreading across his face.

"We were wrong." Belphegor said bluntly.

The other three nodded.

Satan's eyebrow raised even further.

"We did some thinking. We talked about it. We just didn't want to pay attention to the problem because... we were scared," Levi spoke awkwardly. "We finally got our brother back. Everything was supposed to be perfect. But it's not. There's an issue that we have to fix. But we don't know how to fix it." 

"Well, I'm glad you brought that up," Satan huffed. "As wise as I am, sadly I don't have a degree. I'm not a professional. But I've been looking for therapists in the devildom, people who could help us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... two more chapters left :( it makes me kinda sad! I love this story so much and I'm sad that it's starting to wrap up. But rest assured, I have so many more fanfics planned for Obey Me! <3


	11. Time To Talk...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon attempts addressing the codependency problem between himself and Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DOES THIS HAVE SO MANY VIEWS!? STOP, I HAVE ANXIETY-

It was little things at first, Lucifer noticed. They sat on opposite ends at the table during meals. Mammon stopped coming with him to run errands. Mammon stopped checking in on him as much. Mammon stopped sleeping in the same room as him. Mammon stopped spending as much time with him... It angered Lucifer at first. He thought maybe Satan had said something to Mammon during their little outing. But then...

_"I'm sorry, I just needed a break..."_

Mammon's words echoed in his mind.

Maybe Satan had a point, he realized reluctantly. Maybe he was being too overbearing.

It wasn't Lucifer's intention.

He never meant to be so clingy and suffocating...

He just wanted to spend time with his brother again, wanted to make up for lost time. He wanted to see Mammon's smile, hear his laugh, see him happy and carefree as he should be. It must've been so lonely up in the human world, Lucifer knew. Mammon must've been miserable up there. He only wanted to make things better. He only wanted to reconnect. He only wanted to have his brother back in his life again... But had he made things worse? Had he accidentally made Mammon uncomfortable unknowingly?

Shame burned through his body.

He'd have to speak with Mammon about this, he knew. He'd have to make things right again.

Just as Lucifer was about to stand up and go find his younger brother, Mammon pushed open the door and stepped in.

"Luci... can I talk with you?" He asked, closing the door.

"Of course." Lucifer nodded.

"Okay, well... err..." Mammon sighed. "I've been doing some thinking. Like, a lot. And I've spoken with Satan and the others and umm... I think-"

"That we need to stop spending so much time together because it's unhealthy?" Lucifer finished the sentence for him.

Ashamed, Mammon nodded.

He looked so sad... Lucifer wanted to get up and hug him, but he stayed where he was.

"I agree with you. Don't look so nervous, I'm not angry." Lucifer comforted him.

"I know- it's just, Satan said he tried bringing it up with you and you snapped at him."

"Yes, I know. I was... not thinking straight at that time." Lucifer said slowly, unsure how to speak without wounding his own pride.

"It's okay." 

"Hmm..."

"Hey, Luci, don't look so moody," Mammon grinned. "We can still hang out and have fun together."

"Alright then."

And, well, that was supposed to be the end of it.

Except, well... one does not fall out of habits so easily.

Mammon still ended up sleeping in Lucifer's bed sometimes. 

Lucifer still sat down next to Mammon at the table.

Lucifer still asked Mammon to come with him for errands.

Mammon still spent lunch hours at school with Lucifer.

Yet, even then, it was just... lonely. 

"I still suggest seeing a therapist," Satan said, sipping his tea. "They will help manage your anxiety and coach you through what to do."

"Yep, I know," Mammon replied. "But I dunno if Lucifer would be open to that.

"I'm sure he would if it's you who suggests it. If it were anybody else, he'd bite their heads off."

"Hmm... maybe. I'll try bringing it up. But I'm blaming you if things go wrong!"

Satan shrugged and went back to reading his book.

That cat cafe had become their new hang out place, a haven where they could get away and hide from their siblings. Despite the dining and dashing event, they were still welcomed.

-

Knocking on the door to Lucifer's office, Mammon stepped inside.

Lucifer looked up from his paperwork and greeted him with a tiny smile.

Mammon returned the smile.

"So, what brings you here this time?" Lucifer asked.

"Satan suggested seeing a therapist. To help us with this whole thing. Because if I'm being honest, I have no idea what to do or how to fix this. Things are better? But it's not good enough..." 

Lucifer put his pen down and sighed, shaking his head.

"Mammon... I don't know."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't know. I don't know if I want to see a therapist," He wrinkled his nose. "I don't think we need one. It'll take time, results don't happen overnight."

"I know that! But wouldn't it be better for us?"

Lucifer fell silent.

"Luci, if you can't do it for yourself then can ya at least do this for me? Please?"

"...Fine." Lucifer huffed.

"Thanks!" Mammon ran over, giving him a quick hug. "Satan says he has a contact for a therapist. I'll go talk with him about it."

Lucifer hummed softly.

-

Therapy actually... wasn't awful.

The therapist was brutally honest, but they weren't aggresive or accusatory.

The therapist gave the two tricks on how to deal with their separation anxiety and codependency.

Mammon was given a referral to a doctor so he could be prescribed anti-anxiety medication.

And, well... things got better, slowly but surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last chapter should be up tomorrow??? Maybe??? Depends on how lazy I'm feeling lol
> 
> Next chapter is kinda like a short time skip/epilogue :,)


	12. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending???

As the remaining months passed, things got a lot better.

The anxiety meds helped. The therapy helped them both cope better.

Things were normal. They were happy.

But, well, all good things have to come to an end.

The shool year ended... which meant the RAD exchange student program was ending too. It meant Carmen would have to go back home. And Mammon too, if that's what he decided to do.

"Have you decided what you'll be doing yet?" Satan asked, stroking the cat in his lap.

Satan and Mammon were back at the cat cafe, sitting at their usual table.

"I dunno. I really wanna stay down here with you guys. But what about Carmen? What'll I do without them? I love them, y'know? But I love you and the others too." Mammon put his head in his hands.

"I can't make the decision for you, Mammon." Satan spoke gently.

"I know that," Mammon said. "And I ain't asking ya to. It's just hard... I dunno what to do anymore."

"You'll figure it out." 

"Yep... I hope so."

-

Time went on.

The end was coming closer.

Mammon was still confused.

Him and Carmen were cuddling in bed, holding each other close. They were both crying, holding back sobs.

"You can stay, Mammon. I'll be okay." Carmen said.

"But I don't want you to leave... I don't wanna leave you."

"Mammon, this is your home, your family. As much as I love you, I can't take you away. You belong here." They wiped his tears away gently with their sleeve.

"I know." Mammon bit his wobbling lip.

"And, besides, I'm sure Lucifer and Diavolo will give you permission to come and visit me."

"It's not the same." He held them a little bit tighter.

"I know. But we're strong. We'll get through this. We will be okay."

Mammon nodded, trying to quiet down his crying.

-

The day finally came.

Carmen had been sent back to the human world. Mammon had stayed in the devildom.

Curled up in bed, crying, the avatar of greed buried his face in the pillow.

There was a knock on his bedroom door.

Mammon ignored it, wishing the person behind it would go away.

The door opened, Mammon sighed.

"Mammon?"

Shockingly, it was Asmodeus.

Mammon lifted his head to look at his younger brother.

"Yikes, you poor thing." Asmodeus frowned, rushing over to him.

Asmodeus hugged him until he calmed down.

Once he'd stopped crying, they walked down to the table together.

Once he arrived in the dining room, each one of his brothers came running at him, pulling him into a group hug.

He melted into the arms around him and started crying again, letting the others fuss over him.

Things would be okay, Mammon told himself. He had his family with him, he'd get through this. 

And Carmen... well, he'd see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad to see this story end... it was a fun ride, thanks for joining me on this journey :3 I'm working on multiple obey me fanfics at the moment, so you should be seeing me around soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
